1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facsimile data output sorting, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for facsimile data output sorting that is capable of effectively handling a plurality of print colors and input sheet trays relative to a single output sheet tray.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, facsimile apparatuses are equipped with a single output sheet tray to receive all transfer sheets after the reproduction process relative to the facsimile data received from other facsimile machines. Users are required on these facsimile apparatuses to sort the output sheets stacked in the single output sheet tray after receiving the facsimile data from a number of different senders.
A facsimile apparatus capable of sorting on a sender-to-sender basis is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-264484. In this facsimile apparatus, facsimile data is reproduced on a transfer sheet having a different color or size from one used for the facsimile data previously received. This technique, however, requires an employment of multiple input trays to the facsimile apparatus, for receiving differently-colored or differently-sized transfer sheets. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost of the facsimile apparatus is increased by the installation of the multiple input trays. Moreover, it requires a preparation of a number of differently-colored or differently-sized transfer sheets by the users, which is not convenient at all for the users.